This invention relates to an antistatic plastic molded article.
In many cases materials for preservation, transportation or production of electronic materials are required to have antistatic properties. Hitherto, plastic molded articles for this purpose have been produced by molding a resin in which an electrically conductive material such as carbon powder, metallic fiber or the like is incorporated.
For making the material transparent in order that the content can be seen therethrough, there has been known a transparent electrically conductive coating composition having tin oxide electrically conductive powder in binder. (cf. Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication (Kokai) No. 85866/82)
Furthermore, there has been proposed a method of laminating a hard coat layer and an electrically conductive layer on a plastic sheet in this order to obtain an electrically conductive plastic sheet which is transparent and is excellent in abrasion resistance and solvent resistance. (cf. Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication (Kokai) No. 61258/85)
Also, there has been a method of coating an electrically conductive coating composition on a transparent resin surface and then coating thereon a topcoat layer having no electrical conductivity.
Recently, antistatic plastic molded articles used for preservation, transportation or manufacture of electronic materials have been required to have transparency in addition to antistatic properties. Besides, increase or improvement of hardness and abrasion resistance have also been demanded for keeping transparency and aesthetic appearance.
However, according to the conventional method, namely, incorporation of carbon powder or metallic fiber in a resin, the transparency cannot be obtained and furthermore, according to the method of using an electrically conductive fine powder mainly composed of tin oxide, the electrically conductive fine powder must be added in a large amount in order to obtain the desired conductivity and this causes loss of transparency, reduction of strength or deterioration of abrasion resistance.